


Azar

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: Written in response to the Tumblr Prompt: I feel like Kat would be that person that just randomly brings home a pet without telling anyone.





	Azar

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally published on my Tumblr: @theboldtypequotes

  “Hey guys I’m leaving the office early today,” said Kat smiling.

  
    “Ooh date with Adena?” Jane asked.

  
    “No, but I am surprising her!” Kat said excitedly, whipping out her phone to show them a picture of an orange kitten with a black nose and a black stripe between the nose and ear. “I’m picking her up today to surprise Adena with. She’s told me that she’s always wanted a cat. She enjoys how elegant looking they are very good to take pictures of.” Kat looked and saw Sutton swooning over the picture of the kitten.

  
     “Look at how freaking cute!!! Kat, if you and Adena ever have a photo shoot for it, I totally want a say in designing the set.”

  
   “You got it!” said Kat laughing. “I’ll text you later babes!”

  
    “Send us pictures of Adena’s reaction to the kitten!” Kat heard Sutton yell as she walked out the door.

  
     Kat sat on the floor of their apartment looking at the kitten in the little carrier. Since Adena would be home any minute, she decided to keep it in the carrier so they could introduce it to the home together. Its orange fur like flames, its black nose and diagonal stripe of fur up to its left ear, resembling coal. Kat heard the sound of keys in the door and stood up, placing a blanket over the carrier to muffle the kitten meowing.

  
     “Hello,” said Adena as she walked through the door. She headed towards the counter to put her bag down, oblivious to the faint meowing a few feet away from her.

  
     “I have a surprise for you,” said Kat reaching out her hand. Adena smiled, a hint of sparkle in her eyes, a mix of excitement and curiosity.

  
     Kat guided her to the cat carrier covered in a blanket. “I remember you saying how much you admired the photographic energy that cats have, so.....” Kat pulled off the cover to reveal the small kitten.

  
    “Kat! You got us a kitten!” Adena whispered excitedly, opening the cage taking out the kitten. Adena lifted up the kitten to her face, smiling. “Wha- how?”

  
   “I went to see it a week ago and came to pick it up today, I left early for work to get her.” She watched Adena looking up at the kitten, in awe of its cuteness. She reached out to pet the fluffy kitten, her own smile matching Adena’s.

  
   “What should we name it?” Kat asked.

  
    “Azar, it’s flame in Farsi,” Adena replied smiling.

  
   “That’s perfect.” Kat smiled


End file.
